The Power of Two
by UltrASpiriTDragoN
Summary: The trio and Ginny are out looking for the horcruxes. They come across Draco and Snape. Who's side are they really on and why? With the help of those thought to be dead, they try to find and destroy the horcruxes.  DracoHermione.......PostHBP


**This is my first story for Harry Potter. I hope you like it. This takes place after the events in Half Blood Prince.**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The train wasn't full of students as it usually was. Most students had gone home with their parents right after Dumbledore's funeral.

Of course, no one could blame the parents. They had every right to be worried about the safety of their children. If only Dumbledore was still here...

Hermione quickly wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. The mood in their compartment was solemn. They were all still registering everything that had happened in the last few days.

In addition to that, they were afraid, even though they wouldn't admit it. The three of them had decided that they would leave and search for the remaining horcruxes after attending Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had absolutely no idea what to expect when they got out there in the real world.

The silence that had shrouded their compartment broke when the youngest Weasley opened the door. "Hi," said Ginny quietly looking at the three familiar faces. "Can we sit in here?" She stepped inside to reveal Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Of course," said Hermione.

As soon as they seated themselves, the silence once again returned only to be broken again a couple of minutes later by Luna. "You three aren't going to be coming back next year, are you?"

Ron looked up confused. "Their going to leave the school open?"

"Yes," said Neville. "Didn't you hear? Well, on our way to the library, Luna and I passed Professor McGonagall's class. We heard her talking to Scrimgeour and some other ministry officials. There were some other professors with her as well. I know Hagrid was there along with Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout. Scrimgeour was saying that the school would be closed down, but McGonagall just flat out said no! She said that the school would stay open even if only just one student would return the next year. Apparently, she found a parchment written by Dumbledore saying that if anything were to happen to him, the school should stay open no matter what. So, McGonagall kept saying no. Then, Scrimgeour must have realized he wouldn't be able to do anything so he left. He was definitely angry."

Everyone in the compartment smiled. They could just see McGonagall saying no and Scrimgeour leaving in fury.

"That's for sure," piped in Luna. "I know I'll be coming back for sure. I've already talked to my father about it."

"I'm coming back too. I talked to my grandmother and she's okay with me coming back."

"You should have been there," Luna said smiling. "You know how McGonagall is. I think Dumbledore would have been really proud of her." After a couple of seconds, Luna asked them a question. "So, you're not coming back next year?"

"No," said Hermione in a whisper. "We can't."

No one said anything after that. After what seemed like eternity, the train finally began to slow down. They had reached the platform. Neville and Luna stood up to leave. They began to walk to the door, but stopped and turned around to look at Harry.

Luna spoke up first. "We know that you three are going to go find a way to kill Voldemort. However, we just want you to know... You're never alone Harry. You have Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and me standing right behind you. Don't ever think that you have to fight alone. You're probably the one who has to kill Voldemort, but that doesn't mean you don't need help. Don't be afraid to ask for help, and most importantly, don't push away the ones you care for."

"She's right Harry," said Neville. "Also, Luna and I will be going back to school next year, but if you ever need anything, you can contact us at anytime. If you ever need us to do anything for you, just ask and we'll be there. We're behind you all the way Harry."

Luna walked forward first. She went to Harry and pulled him up. "Be careful," she said giving him a hug. Then, she went to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and gave them a hug. With that, Neville and Luna left.

"Well," said Ron, "I guess Mum's going to let you go back to school then. I mean, if Neville and Luna are going to return, Mum's bound to let you go."

"Would your dad want her to go though?" asked Harry.

Before Ron could say anything, Ginny left immediately. Hermione noticed Ron and Harry share confused glances. She knew why Ginny left in a hurry, and she knew for sure it had nothing to do with Harry. She was positive that Ginny wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts. That was the reason Ginny had not said much during the ride. She must have been thinking of a way to ask the three of them if she could come along to search for the remaining horcruxes.

Hermione had a feeling that Ron and Harry would refuse, but she planned on siding with Ginny. Ginny was a skilled witch and pretty much the same age as them. Hermione was perfectly fine with the thought of Ginny coming along. She was sure that Ginny would be useful as well in warding of any enemies that they were sure to encounter.

"We should get going too," said Hermione. "Harry, are you going to go back to the Dursley's first or what?"

"I'm just going to go to the Dursley's for a few days and then the Burrow."

Ron looked at him with a disgusted look at the mention of the Dursley's. "That stinks. You have to go back? Why though?"

"I'm just going to gather up my stuff and say good bye. Just things like that." It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

Ron just nodded. The three of them grabbed their trunks and left. When they stepped off the train, they were greeted by the sight of Mr. Weasley standing with Ginny.

"Hey Dad. Where's everyone else? Why aren't they here?"

"Everyone's busy back home with all the preparations for the wedding. They apologize though."

Ron just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. When is the wedding anyway?"

"We were going to have it in two weeks, but Bill and Fleur decided to move it up. They want to get married by the end of this week."

The trio's eyes widened. It seemed that they would be leaving sooner than planned. Ron had only one week left to spend with his family. Harry was going to be at the Dursley's for only three day's, and that meant he would have less time to spend with the Weasley's. Of course, it didn't matter too much to him because he wanted to go and find the horcruxes as soon as possible.

Hermione was more depressed than both of them. She would have to say good-bye to her parents. They knew about the events occurring in the wizarding world, and they knew of all the dangers that their daughter had faced with her friends. However, Hermione didn't plan on telling her parents what she was about to do. They would never let her go of course, but it was something she had to do.

"I'll be sure to come on time then," said Harry. He looked around and spotted the Dursley's minus their hefty son, Dudley. "I better get going then. I'll see you all in a few days."

He went to Ginny and gave her a hug to say bye. Hermione smiled to herself when she realized that Harry and Ginny's hug was more than a friendly hug. Then, he walked over to Ron and gave him a "manly" hug. After he quickly pulled away, both boys had a blush on their cheeks. Then, he walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick hug.

"Be careful, okay?" She nodded her head in consent. "I'll see you soon."

He began to walk over to the Dursley's and waved good-bye once more to his friends.

* * *

"Hermione!"

The young witch turned around to see who had called her name. The friendly faces of her parents greeted her and she ran up to them. "Mom. Dad. I've missed you both so much."

Her parents walked over to Mr. Weasley. "Nice to see you again Arthur," said Hermione's dad Nicholas.

"Likewise. Are you going to be coming to the wedding then?"

"Actually, my wife and I won't be able to attend. We have to go to a conference in Rome. We'll be leaving in three days." Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't known about any conference. "We just found out about it a few days ago. We thought we would just tell Hermione when she got back."

"Can 'Mione still come to the wedding though?" piped up Ron.

"Of course dear," said the tender voice of Hermione's mother, Elizabeth. "Hermione will definitely come."

After saying bye to the Weasley's, Hermione and her parents rolled her trunk to their car. On the ride home, Hermione finally asked, "Do you have to go to this conference?"

"We do sweetie," said her mom. "We honestly just found out about it. We didn't want to tell you in your last few days of school because we were sure you would be busy with your friends. So, we thought we would wait. We're sorry."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay." She looked outside her window. She would have to spend as much time as she could with her parents for the next three days. Who knew when she would see them next? Besides, who knew what would happen when she, Harry, and Ron went to find the horcruxes? She didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

The next three days passed by in a blur, or so it seemed to Hermione. She was going to floo over to the Weasley's now. Harry had probably arrived already. "I'm going to miss you two."

"But you're going to see us in a few days. We'll be back in two weeks." Her dad hugged her. "Time will pass by fast."

She walked over to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Don't forget. I love you two so much."

"We love you too."

With that, Hermione stepped into the fire and said, "The Burrow." She was greeted with many warm faces. She quickly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape.

"Hermione!" shouted several voices at once.

Pretty soon, she was surrounded by everyone greeting and hugging her. At last, she managed to get out of the room with the help of Harry and Ron. They began to walk upstairs but were stopped by two identical redheads.

"Hey Hermione," said Fred.

"Want a chocolate frog?" asked George holding one out in front of her face.

She reached out to grab it but stopped and looked at the two boys suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

"Whatever do you mean Hermione?" they asked innocently in unison. "Do you really think we would do something to a chocolate frog?"

Of course, Hermione knew they were far from innocent. "As a matter of fact, I do think you did do something to it. Humph. I don't want it."

She pushed them aside and walked up the stairs where Harry and Ron were laughing.

In between his laughter, Ron managed to pull out a few words. "Chocolate frogs... cursed... make you sing... and dance... pink hair."

"Oh calm down you two," she huffed.

"Sorry 'Mione," they said together.

The went to Ron's room and started to talk seriously. They decided that they would leave after the wedding when everyone was asleep. They would take along some food, clothes, and any other essential items.

"Ron and I have put our brooms in the shed. We're going to leave on the broom. It seems safer."

Hermione's face paled. "Brooms? We're going on brooms?"

"We have to 'Mione," said Ron. "It's our best bet."

"But I'm horrible at flying!"

The two boys looked at each other. It was true. Harry looked at her. "I guess you could ride with one of us."

She furrowed her eyebrows and contemplated that idea. "I guess... I don't really like it, but it's better than flying myself." After a few minutes, she realized something. "Harry's firebolt is fast, but Ron's broom..."

"Harry bought me a new one. Not a firebolt..."

"Because Ron wouldn't let me buy it for him!"

"It's too much Harry! Besides, a nimbus 2000 is fast too."

"I guess there was no need to buy the other one then," said Harry.

"Other one?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't think about the fact that you wouldn't want to fly, and I bought you a nimbus too. Heh."

"Oh Harry."

"I guess I can give it to Ginny. She likes to fly." He shook his head to stop himself from losing his train of thought. "I guess we should head over to Godric's Hollow before we go anywhere else."

Hermione thought she heard a small gasp from the corner of the room when Harry mentioned Ginny but let it go. Hermione took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was destroyed when Molly came upstairs and announced that dinner was ready. Harry and Ron walked to the door but turned around when they noticed that Hermione hadn't gotten up.

"You two can go on ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded her head. When she was sure the two boys were gone, she turned her head towards the corner of Ron's room. "I know you're there Ginny. You might as well come out now."

The face of the youngest Weasley popped out from no where because she was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. "Heh. You're not going to tell Ron or Harry, are you?" she asked frantically. "I'll return Harry's cloak of course."

"Relax Gin," Hermione said smiling. "I won't tell. I'm guessing you're planning on coming along with us. Am I correct?"

"As usual. Thanks for not telling them. How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you gasp when Harry said he would give you the nimbus. Luckily, Harry and Ron didn't notice. So... are you going to follow us or are you going to tell Harry and Ron you're coming?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind. "I'm obviously not telling, so I'm going to follow and I'll make myself known when we make our first stop. Just don't tell Harry and Ron! Please!"

"Relax Gin. I'm not going to tell. You can trust me."

"Thanks 'Mione. You're a good friend."

"I'm not going to stop you from coming. I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes. Come on. Let's go eat."

The two girls left the room. This was going to be hard. Hermione sighed. They only had two more days left at the burrow. They would do succeed though. She knew it. As long as they had faith, they would reach their goal. Together, they would bring Voldemort down.

* * *

**So... what do you all think? Do you like it? Don't worry... if you're wondering where Draco is, he'll show up soon. This is a Hermione/Draco pairing. Just thought I'd let you know one more time.**

**The other pairings I'm thinking about are the following:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Ron/Pansy or Neville/Pansy**

**Neville/Luna or Ron/Luna**

**I'm sort of leaning towards Neville/Luna and Ron/Pansy though. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review.**


End file.
